


【弗泰】湍流之下

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 弗泰短打七千字。我恨暴雪编剧，我恨新的官方小说。
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Taelia Fordragon
Kudos: 2





	【弗泰】湍流之下

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
>  • 弗林与泰莉亚的炉边夜谈。时间是联盟抵达波拉勒斯后，已经解决了提拉加德海湾和斯陀颂恩谷地（斯托颂谷地）的主线事件而还未前往佐司瓦（德鲁斯瓦），更远未到偷袭祖达萨夺回海潮权杖之时。台服翻译。  
>  • 无法准确定义主角的关系，看上去更像是闲聊，通篇都是平静的谈话，寡淡咸涩。唯一可以肯定的是那个时刻，那时候浪潮还没带走一切，信风仍然准时到来，熟知的万物尚未被摧毁。  
> 那么，往下看吧。祝我自己生日快乐。

湍流之下。

<<

“我这不是陪着你呢么？”

在雨水与潮水磅礴和声的间隙，她听见弗林这么说着凑到她身前。

弗林·晴风将朗姆酒瓶藏在身后，往泰莉亚面前一站。他本以为她今晚不会来港口统领办公室执勤，毕竟她之前一个月都陪同联盟的一位指挥官前往斯陀颂恩解决问题，还把浪潮贤者的代表派克修士请出了谷地，今天才终于回到波拉勒斯。

她有些茫然地抬起头：“什么？”

淡红晕染在她的眼白里，隐约泛着些湿润的光泽，他一时间不能确定那薄红到底是血丝还是一旁壁炉的火光的映照。

见弗林站在原地没了下文，她重新低下头去，蜷缩在壁炉边的小角落中。这个狭窄的地方在十多年前就是泰莉亚的专用座位了。从前是因为塞勒斯·克瑞斯福常在他的办公椅上堆满杂物，跟着来守夜的小姑娘没有合适的位子；而现在除了她也没有哪个人高马大的守卫能挤到这里。

但想想看吧，一个已经得到了海军上将认可的姑娘，海军府冉冉升起的新星，穿着崭新的盔甲坐在这么个灰扑扑的旧日小窝里。这可不是单纯用“疲劳”能够解释的。

弗林挺起上半身，装模作样地一边伸懒腰一边望向背后的塞勒斯。女孩年迈的养父站在圆形办公桌旁，面无表情地摇摇头，仅用眼神无声地说着“我也不知道”——这对养父女的关系并不十分亲密。塞勒斯向来固守着某种（可以理解的）自尊心拒绝流露情感，而泰莉亚已经是个大姑娘了，他们之间早已过了能够分享心事的阶段。

好吧。

暴风雨之夜总该来点炉边夜谈才像样。

弗林把酒瓶顺手撂在壁炉边沿，提起皮大衣的下摆，朝泰莉亚的身边一屁股坐下去。

这把她吓了一大跳。她赶紧朝旁边挪出一点地方，好让他能比较舒适地坐在地上，并用整个肩膀接住她不满的推搡：“你干嘛？”

弗林的位置离炉火更近，火焰的温度源源不断从背后传来，把他捂着皮大衣的后背烤得发汗。他一边祈祷着别飞出火星点燃他的宝贝大衣，一边换了种开场白。

“可怜的小泰，没想到离开波拉勒斯会让你这么寂寞！”他用只有他们俩听到的声音低声说，嬉笑着吹出的气流掀动细密的胡须，“我就知道你想家了，这可瞒不过我。听不到海军府的起床号和塞勒斯大人的絮叨——最重要的，没有我那迷人的俏皮话给你解闷了！嘿，我就知道……”

“什么呀……”泰莉亚怔怔地看了他两眼，最后像往常一样叹了口气，露出敷衍的微笑，“我才不是想家呢。”

她伸出手，把弗林那张滑稽到夸张的笑脸推远了点。

“不是想家的话，那说说看呢？”

他的音调忽然沉了下去，用一种安稳的调子反问。

泰莉亚手指在弗林的脸颊上僵了僵。他逆着光，脸颊上的绒毛与鬓发被炉火照得变成了细细的金丝，让她想起一些动物。他此刻的表情和往常不大一样，难得有了几分认真。

这种时刻过于罕见，令她不由自主地瑟缩了一下。

<<

雨是从黄昏时分突然开始下的，海上天气总是变幻莫测，波拉勒斯人习惯了这种气候，水手们也都自信满怀地预测这雨顶多一个钟头就结束了。但雨一直下到了深夜，从淅沥的雨点转为瓢泼大雨，在远方海平线上的深黑色云层中还偶尔翻滚出一闪电光。

没有人听得到雷声，或许是被海浪的声音吞没了，又或许是离得太远，但无论哪种都无法改变风暴已经到来的事实。

或许这场暴风雨会持续几天吧。

她飞快地把手收回来，抱住自己的腿弯：“……也没什么值得说的……”

“那就随便聊聊嘛，一路看到了什么之类的。”弗林用胳膊轻轻撞了撞她的肩头，“说来我也好久没去斯陀颂恩谷地了，你有到米尔霍顿吗？那儿的新鲜蜂蜜是不是特别好吃？”

泰莉亚摇头。

“我可没功夫去那里呀。我忙着办正事呢。”她打起一点精神，伸出手指向左边墙上的那张库尔提拉斯全境地图，隔空比划着，“你看，我和那位指挥官从修道院出来之后骑着风心，本来想从北海瑟顿直接翻过山脊，谁知道光是在边境关卡那里我们就耽搁了好久，那个内陆人指挥官都急死了——我也是。我们一进到谷地就直奔布瑞纳丹去了。”

“为什么会在那里耽搁？那些哨卡只是为了供谷地的农民检查货物才设立的啊？”弗林有些惊讶。

她翻了个白眼：“想起这个我就生气。斯陀颂恩的民兵拉起了封锁线，什么商人啊农民啊都被卡在那里了，山路本来就那么点宽，到处挤着板车，上面全是蔬菜和谷物。我们想跟民兵队长打探点消息，被轰走了好几次！真是的，不说就不说，那算什么态度嘛……”

弗林忽然笑出了声。

泰莉亚开始变回“小泰”了。他顶着泰莉亚不解的瞪视，一面举起手告饶，一边声援：“不像话，那边的乡巴佬居然还敢拦有急务的波拉勒斯特使，真是不识好歹——然后呢，在布瑞纳丹？”

“在布瑞纳丹也遇到了很多麻烦事。那里的居民比我设想的警惕多了，我们本来想直接找知情的修士聊聊的，结果先帮那里的居民干了一堆杂活儿。而且你猜怎么着？布瑞纳丹北边的广场区和市政厅遭到了部落的突然袭击！从天上降下了许多个子矮矮的绿皮肤尖耳朵的工兵，到处丢炸弹！真是要命了……后来我们多方打听，才终于找到了派克修士。”

“部落的士兵也太猖狂了，”弗林情不自禁摇摇头，“他们是追着联盟的气味跟来的吗？我们还没有回归联盟，他们竟然就直接在库尔提拉斯的土地上开火……”

“就是啊！我们和暴风城来的那位卡尔中士一起帮被困的居民逃出着火的广场集市，又花了很多力气建立起抵御防线，布瑞纳丹算是保住了，但现在还有许多部落士兵躲在谷地的农田中吧。希望中士和镇长他们已经解决这些麻烦了。”

弗林啧啧嘴：“那你见到兽人了吗？传闻里兽人不都是很魁梧的吗，怎么会是矮个子工兵呢？”

她耐心地解释：“我见到兽人了，他们确实很高大；卡尔中士告诉我那些矮个子的家伙叫做‘哥布林’，和兽人是完全不一样的种族。哎，还记得小时候听老兵们讲的故事说，兽人大部分都是绿皮肤吗？并不是这样，我这次看到他们大多是棕色皮肤的。”

“真奇怪。”弗林摸着自己下巴上的一小撮胡须，“接下来呢？派克修士告诉你们斯陀颂恩领主的背叛了？”

泰莉亚回忆着当时的经历，面露倦怠：“哦，才没有那么简单呢……他也不知道发生了什么，我们是一起从周边开始调查的。你猜我都遇到了什么吓人的东西？被深渊魔法控制心智的工人、冒着火花使用电击枪的发条机器人、拔地而起的触须，还有好多好多进行诡异仪式的深渊教徒。我刚刚有提到贤者岗吗？我们到达贤者岗的时候，一大群骷髅被操纵着朝我们扑过来，指挥官去破坏港湾中的仪式，我负责在桥头挡住它们，锤子一挥过去——”

她伸出双臂，摆了个挥动碎骨锤的动作。弗林瞧着她发狠皱起的小鼻子，适时地给她配音：“呼啦——”

“一排骷髅就被我扫倒了。但是，天啊，为了给指挥官争取时间，我一个人站在那里坚持了四十多分钟！那些复生的秽物永无止境地涌出来、打倒一群还有一群，你能想象吗？太可怕了，到最后我差点以为自己要撑不下去了……”

泰莉亚深吸了一口气，把手掌盖到眼睛上。

“哇，确实是挺艰难的。你太棒了，小泰。”弗林赞美了一句，但下一句就又不正经起来，“像你这么怕鬼怪的女孩，能和那些怪物搏斗那么久，不愧是咱们海军府的新星。”

“说了多少次了我一点也不怕鬼。”泰莉亚闻言立刻把手拿下来，不甘示弱地瞪了他一眼，“那次是因为你在万鬼节讲完鬼故事还扮成鬼吓我，是‘你’而不是‘鬼’把我吓到的！你这‘抹布’ 。”

“哟，喊我什么呢！”听到海盗的黑话，弗林来劲了，“别嘴硬了，承认自己怕鬼也没什么的，‘小妞’ 。”

“呸，得坏血病 去吧。明明你比我更胆小……”

“嗯？谁胆小了？你这小‘船底鼠’ ？”

随着海盗黑话比拼愈发焦灼，两个年轻人的音量也不知不觉慢慢提高起来，终于落进了塞勒斯·克瑞斯福的耳朵里。

伴随一道恰巧降临的霹雳，港口统领雷鸣般的声音也响起来了：“你们俩，在嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？！”

他们被震得一齐抖了一下，乖乖闭上了嘴。

弗林瞟了眼塞勒斯似乎在冒火的眼睛，缩了缩脖子。他都快忘了塞勒斯是绝不允许小泰跟那群混混水手一样说海盗脏话的。

泰莉亚半低着头，冲弗林吐了吐舌头。

<<

被呵斥后，他们消停下来，沉默了很长一段时间。外面的雨势没有丝毫减小的意思，雷电云似乎离波拉勒斯更近了一点，原本闷在厚重云层中的霹雳终于探出头脸，海面持续被愈发频繁的闪电照亮。从他们坐的地方向门外望出去，泰莉亚能够看见被翻搅的海面撕碎的反光不断晃动。

弗林站起来了一次，从壁炉上取下酒瓶的同时给她拿了杯热香料茶，又从口袋里掏出包着鲭鱼干的牛皮纸包，在她面前晃了晃。她摆摆手，一边啜饮着热茶，一边聆听水流的声音。

埋在砖墙内外的黄铜排水管里此刻有雨水冲刷，水流磅礴湍急地拍打着金属管道，发出拍击铁罐的闷响。潮汐与雨点的声音完全混到了一起去，整个世界似乎都被汪洋浸泡着，在水面上下不定地起伏。

她想起斯陀颂恩谷地的风雨。

弗林嘴里嚼着鱼干，听上去像极了木柴燃烧的噼啪声。

“我……我们在半路遇上了一个人。”在弗林意想不到的时刻，她突然开口了，“他……他叫山穆。山穆·威廉斯。”

这引起了弗林的注意。

“哦？是什么人？在哪儿遇上的？”他看似漫不经心地一边把朗姆酒瓶盖塞上一边接话。

“在水手海岸的造船厂，他本来在那里做工。那边的工人都被控制了心智，那时候逃过一劫，我们就把他带出来了。他……他人挺好的，帮我们带路，还会帮忙修理工具和武器。我们——指挥官、派克修士、我，带着他，我们最后一路走到了风暴祭坛那座高高的山崖上。但是……他没能撑下来。”

她的声音越来越轻，最后犹豫了一下，以一个微不可闻的叹息结尾。

弗林恍然。

“因为你们最后面对着非常强大的敌人，对吗？咱们厉害的小泰总是遇上旗鼓相当的对手。”他咬住腮帮一顿一顿地点头，斟酌着低声问出了这句话。

小泰却又摇了摇头。

“我们到达贤者岗时，风暴和骸骨被反叛的浪潮贤者召唤来，我们正要准备进攻，小山 忍不住就只身冲进去了。当我们找到他的时候他已经几乎被深渊的力量控制住了心智……”

小山？

弗林警觉地皱了皱眉头。小泰这是怎么回事，为什么短短的一段时间就对别人叫得这么亲密了？那个人也会叫她“小泰”吗？

好在泰莉亚沉浸在回忆里，没有注意到他的表情。

她像是在诉说，但又像是自言自语着，把头靠到弗林肩膀上。翻领上厚实而粗糙的羊毛将她的脸颊托住，她微微垂下眼睛：

“派克修士帮他进行了驱邪仪式，他清醒了一点，但嘴里还是说着胡话。修士说必须赶往祭坛、揪出元凶才有可能真正使他恢复。我们就带着他上路了。我其实很害怕，但至少在那个时候我还很庆幸，我真的以为：啊，太好了，我们赶上了，他可以得救的。他在路途中挣扎着和他听到的低语对抗，他很努力——

“但是没有。

“我们摇响了钟，斯陀颂恩领主出现在我们面前，用那种邪恶的深渊法术将小山彻底转变成了怪物。内陆的指挥官后来告诉我那叫做‘无面者’，四肢都是深紫色的触须，就连头部都像是扁平的巨大章鱼。就那么一瞬间——小山，我们才认识没多久的同伴就彻底不存在了。”

她把脸埋在羊毛里，声音听上去闷闷的。

“……我们杀死了它。指挥官已经答应派克修士集结人马，再过段时间就会去了结斯陀颂恩领主和那种可怕的力量——风暴终将散去，斯陀颂恩会迎来新的黎明。我想这也是小山最后的愿望吧。只是……”

泰莉亚抬起头来，眯起泛红的眼睛笑了笑：“我还在想我们带着他护送潮汐守卫维多利亚去开启浪潮甬道的时候。那时候情况艰险得好笑。维多利亚女士已经受伤了，一路上还有堕落的浪潮贤者埋伏着，指挥官和我好不容易才击退伏兵，派克修士不断吟唱颂词；只有山穆像是喝醉了酒一样，在路上原地打转，把靴子溅得全是泥。”

弗林张了张嘴，发现自己的喉咙似乎卡住了。他下意识闭上了嘴。暴风雨徘徊于海岸边，将惨白的雷光抛洒在海港大门米灰的巨石砖墙上。他在雷声的鼓点中使劲地思考着，从她的故事里抽出一些能够驱散风暴的碎片。这是他最擅长的把戏，尽管在现下，不管什么把戏都必将显得十分恶劣。

“小泰。”他深吸了一口气，半转过身来扶住她的肩膀，“我能够理解你的心情，但我感到很不公平——你这不是差别对待吗？”

“啊？什么差别？对待什么？”泰莉亚被他这句出其不意的话问懵了。

弗林哼了一声：“你看，山穆的不幸遭遇我也很同情，但我——我不也是经历了这些事吗？”

“什么事？”

“你怎么都忘了呀！”弗林压低嗓门抱怨起来，“我不是告诉过你吗，当时我带指挥官去自由港，坐船的时候遇上了海难，我被海妖的歌声催眠了的事？我也是遭了差不多的罪呀，嘿，又吐又晕的，还走错了路、到处被野蜂叮、让巨型角蜥追着跑、没有酒喝。千辛万苦到了自由镇还被打得半死——咳，当然我这属于意外，我肯定比那个山穆厉害多了。”

这突如其来的赌气过于荒唐，泰莉亚听得扬起一边眉毛做了个怪脸：“所以呢？”

“你当时对我可不是这么关怀的啊！你不仅让风心抓住我疼痛的背，还让我把大衣丢掉！我们都是多少年的朋友啦！”弗林的声音听上去气哼哼的。

泰莉亚愣了许久，好气又好笑地松了口气：“我还以为什么呢……山穆他——呃，他可是个年轻人，非常活泼，我真的很为他惋惜啊！”

“我也是个活泼的年轻人，而且我还非常风趣幽默、英俊潇洒、富有魅力、胸毛和肱二头肌一样好看。”弗林嘘了一声，“难不成他比我还帅吗？”

泰莉亚撇撇嘴，比划起来：“他比你稍微高一点点，是金褐色的短头发，鼻梁的弧度是这样——这样的，你是那——样的；他的眼睛是灰棕色的，嘴唇上还有漂亮的小胡子。”

弗林跟着她的比划想象了一下，陷入无以复加的诧异：“这不就是跟我很像吗？到底有什么值得你优待的了？”

“我不是这意思——”泰莉亚把脸埋进手心，克制着音量发出哀鸣。

就是因为和你很像啊！她在心里抓狂地大叫起来。

而且山穆是库尔提拉斯的同胞、他们一路上的同伴，为他的牺牲而悲伤是人之常情，哪里区别对待了？她不服气地想着，重新抬起头，想要顶嘴回去。谁知道一抬眼她就看见弗林把嘴撅得像牵牛花似的，满脸高傲地捧起自己的胡子：“更何况我有自信，我的胡子绝对比他的更漂亮！在胡子的保养上我还没输给过谁呢！”

泰莉亚盯着他脸上挤出来的褶子，忍不住爆出了一声像是小猪吭哧的笑。她慌忙捂住自己的嘴。

啊哈，突破防线了！弗林的眼睛亮起来。他赶紧又换了个表情，这下他闭起眼睛，用两手的食指和中指将自己的脸往两边扒，仿佛他整个脸都被按在了玻璃板上。泰莉亚终于彻底笑开了，但又怕再引起塞勒斯的注意，只能一手掐着脸颊一手捂住笑到痉挛的肚子，上气不接下气地发出尖细的笑声。

但就在此刻，一股湿冷的气息裹挟幽暗顺着墙角缓缓滑下，顺着她的后颈不断蜿蜒下去。

泰莉亚打了个激灵。

她感觉到了阴影。阴影庞大而无形，像是青苔般吸饱了水汽，在寒冷的空气中展开自己的身躯。那令她想起来了什么，一股清晰的惶然终于笼罩上来，她的笑声戛然而止。

弗林还维持着鬼脸等她的揶揄。可笑声拋出来就落了空，他只好睁开眼睛重新看向她：“怎么了？”

深青色的阴翳填满了墙砖上的每一道缝隙。弗林和壁炉在她近处紧挨着，但体温与火焰都不能驱散那种潮湿的冷意。

那是夜晚的躯体。

流动的水，雨、空气和海洋都是夜晚的喉舌。海洋在城市之外低回涌动，将命运揉搓成无定的湍流，轻巧地抛到堤岸上；作为代偿又用潮汐将什么卷走。永恒的夜晚凝望着永恒的海潮，在此刻与其他所有重复的时刻，只有当下遥远的一簇电光转瞬即逝。

湍流冲刷在她的心脏上。

我是说认真的，弗林。她熟稔地端详着他隐藏在胡须下的酒窝，在心底小声地喊着，伸出手去抓握风暴的脚踵。

不要死啊，瞧你这得意的模样。你这家伙，仗着自己聪明，贪财还总爱把自己卷进麻烦事里。但不要死。记住你在自由港挨的揍，我看你还敢去那些危险的地方吗。不要死，千万不要死哦。

“你可真是个笨蛋呐。”她凑到他耳边，用蚊子大的音量嘀咕。

他抬起下巴，唬人似的皱起脸，伸手使劲儿揪了揪她的两个腮帮。

<<

塞勒斯在凌晨两点的时候换班离开，七点的时候会再回到统领办公室跟年轻人们交接。到了凌晨三点多的时候，雨势仍没有减小，坐在楼梯下的值班军官却已经睡熟了。

不知道是不是心事消解了一些，长途奔波的疲惫重新袭来，泰莉亚蹲坐在壁炉边困得频频点头。弗林已经把手边带来解闷的零嘴鱼干消灭干净了。

他推了推泰莉亚的肩膀，对睡眼惺忪的姑娘耳语：“小泰？先回去睡会儿吧。”

说着弗林就要把泰莉亚拉起来。她清醒了几分，连忙摆手：“别了吧，也没多长时间了，从这儿到兵营宿舍太远了……”

“不回兵营。我刚好想去口袋港小旅馆的吧台喝点东西，你顺便上楼睡一觉嘛。六点半的时候我会叫醒你的。”他压低了声音哄劝道，“没问题的，我最会偷懒了。现在门口的守卫也都换班去休息了，不会被发现的。”

她摇晃着站了起来，瞥了眼呼呼大睡的值班军官，还是不太放心：“要是这段时间有骨头帮的人来了……”

“匪帮也是要睡觉的。”弗林摇头，对她眨眨眼。

她又望了望值班军官。这个大腹便便的库尔提拉斯中年人正歪在靠背椅中，吊灯暗黄的光轻轻盖在他身上，从表情上看他睡得很安稳，时而还舒坦地咂咂嘴，发出点模糊的哼声。

她最终点点头，踮着脚跟在弗林身后，走向通往信风市场的台阶。

弗林在楼梯前停了下来，朝周围张望了一阵，确定没人之后扶上扶手，缓慢地将步子挪上台阶，一点一点移动重心向上走。泰莉亚紧随其后，也轻手轻脚地迈上台阶，生怕弄出声响。

原本一切顺利，直到他们走到楼梯的中段，一声响得吓人的木板嘎吱声从泰莉亚前方传来。她浑身一震，知道是弗林摸黑踩上了那块已经变形翘起却一直没换掉的台阶。他们正下方的值班军官的鼾声在猛地吸气后骤然终止，绝对是被他们的动静吓醒了。

她的脚磨蹭着想要退下台阶。

就在这时，一只手从昏暗中伸了过来，扒下她按在扶栏上的手攥住了。粗糙的掌心很干燥，皮肤的纹路像是正午海岸边的柔软沙砾在她的手指间摩挲晃动。

“没事，我会陪着你的。”

微不可闻的气音从她的头顶传来。她抬起头，发现什么也看不到，只感到弗林的手热乎乎的。

雨水冲过黄铜水管的湍声源源不断回荡着，铺天盖地包围了小小的港口统领办公室，海潮在更遥远的地方撞击堤岸发出闷响。无形的、庞大的、昏沉的夜晚，身躯泛着粼粼的水光，栖落于波拉勒斯。炉火仍在挣扎着发出细小的噼啪。他们屏住呼吸，在逐渐清晰的心跳声中听见值班军官含糊不清地清了清嗓子，很快再次打起鼾来。

于是，他用气声悄悄对她说了句“走吧”，再次抬起脚，尽可能小心地拉着她跨上更高的台阶。

在黑暗中，她握紧了他的手。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 在那些拒绝死亡的求告背后，最终这里仍然留下了一句没有宣之于口的话。与其说是我想泰莉亚要对弗林说的，不如说是我自己当下精神状态的表露。是对那些熟悉的生活、能够把握的一切、所爱的、所拥有的、短促如闪电如风暴的东西说的：  
> “不要离开我。”  
> 尽管如此，晴朗和煦的海风吹过就是吹过去了。  
> 我花了很长时间来消化新官小带来的一些……打击。这篇同人无意于也没办法与官小的设定抗衡，更没资格和未来的剧情叫板，比如看现在这走势泰莉亚或许真的有朝一日会成为暴风城王妃。但无论如何……  
> …真像是大梦一场。


End file.
